Beach Lovers
by Fairy-Tail-Kijutsu
Summary: Mirajane and Master Makarove decided to take the whole guild to the beach. Each member got paired up two and two, and you can guess Lucy got paired up with? NO LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

_**~Beach Lovers~**_

The sun shined strongly down to the ground outside the guild, spreading the summer feeling over Harujion. But inside the building, things weren't so calm..

"Natsu, give me my ice-cream back!" a angry Lucy yelled at the pink haired mage, but instead of getting the icy cone of sweetness back, she saw him stop the whole ice-cream in his month.

"Did you say something, Lucy?" Natsu asked, looking at her, vanilla and chocolate cream around his face. Okay, she had to admit that he looked rather stupid.

"You eat like a toddler.." she sighed, but rubbed the ice-cream away with a napkin.

"Mina!" Mirajane stood on the guild's stage, a big smile plastered on her face. "Master and I have agreed to take the guild down to the beach!" cheering immediately busted out from the members of Fairy Tail. "Calm down, I have more to come with." the white haired beauty said, waving them to be quiet. "It's not just a normal beach journey, we will stay there for two days, and I've already paired you up with which you will sleep in the same room with."

"I have a bad feeling about this.." Lucy murmured, making Natsu look at her with a questioned expression.

"Why?" he asked. Lucy shook her head.

"No nothing."

"Okay, the list on who you will share a room with is on the board." Mira pointed with her hand over to the request board, which Nab stood at. "Nab, would you please be so kind and read it for us?"

"Uh, sure Mirajane.." the non-taking mission mage said.

* * *

Lucy groaned while she got key insert into the keyhole to the door in the hotel. "Of all people in the guild, it had to be you.." she mumbled, turning around to see Natsu have his hands clasped behind his head, looking at her with a frown.

"Hey, you have shared a room with me before, what's wrong with it now?" Lucy opened the door.

"Natsu, every time we share a room, you snore like a pig, spreads your arms and legs out and most of all last, time you hit me so I landed in the river outside my apartment."

"Uh… sorry?" Lucy face palmed.

"Just… don't do anything stupid, okay?" the fire mage nodded. "Well, let's find our beds and switch clothes so we can go and bath."

"I found the bedroom!" Natsu exclaimed. The Stellar mage looked to her side and saw the door open and the rose haired dragon slayer jump up and down on the bed. Sighing she walked inside with her luggage but froze when she saw something she didn't like _at all_.

"Why is it just one bed?" she shouted, dropping her bag down to the tile floor. Then it hit her. "Mira was planning this all along." she growled, looking at Natsu, who already was in his swim shorts smiled grinned widely.

"Hurry up Lucy! I want to surf!"

"Have you forgotten that you have motion sickness?"

"Wendy put the Troia thing on me." he explained. Lucy smiled softly.

"Okay, wait outside while I change."

"Why must I wait outside, can't I just stay her while you change?"

"You… DAMN PERVERT NATSU!"

~õ~

Lucy sighed while she slumped down on the sand beside Levy. The blue haired Solid script mage looked at her friend. "What's wrong Lu-chan?" sighing yet again, the blonde haired girl hided her head between her knees.

"No, nothing.."

"Ah! Look it's Natsu!" Levy suddenly exclaimed, pointing at a big curly wave. Lucy looked out to the sea, her jaw dropped down to the sand. There out in the water was Natsu, surfing in the tunnel of the wave, and just when the hole was about to close, he turned the surfboard upwards so he flew up in the air, landing _on_ the wave. Lucy looked to her side to see some girls squeal and clutch their hands together when they saw how skilled the Fire Dragon slayer was. Frowning Lucy hugged her knees.

"I don't get what these girls over there squeals at.." she mumbled, but apparently Levy heard her.

"To be honest, Natsu is pretty skilled." suddenly the chattering of girls voices filled the beach, looking up she saw said boy being surrounded by a heap of girls, and in all that she saw Natsu smile while talking to them. Levy looked to her side to say something to Lucy, but found no blonde haired mage there, instead she saw the figure of her friend walk away towards the bridge further away from the beach. "Lu-chan!"

Natsu perked up when he heard Levy shout the blonde haired mage's name. Looking after to his left he saw Lucy walk away. "Excuse me, I have to get something." he said to the girls, who whined in disappointment that he had to go. Smirking at them he walked away, after the Lucy.

* * *

Later in the evening, there were a party down the club room in the hotel, but a certain Stellar mage sat outside, looking over the beach from the balcony. "What's wrong with me.." she asked herself, hugging her knees tightly.

"Lucy?" startled she looked behind her, seeing the fire mage lean against the balcony door frame, his arms crossed over his naked chest. "Why don't you come down to the party?" he asked, pushing himself away from the door frame he walked over to her, standing in front of her.

"Not in the mood." she grunted, making the pink haired boy raise a eyebrow at her.

"Come on Luce, it will be fun~" he held his arms out, but le them fall to his side when he got no reaction from her.

"Why did you leave the party anyway.." she asked. Natsu scratched the back of his head.

"I had to get a shirt."

"Oh.. I see.."

.

.

.

"Lucy come one, let's go together." he held out his hand to her, making the Stellar mage look at him with those big brown eyes. Grinning he took her hand and dragged her with him in to the bedroom. "Can I just ask you something?"

"What?"

"Why did you walk away earlier?" Lucy froze. She didn't even know that herself, so how was she going to explain to Natsu.

"I.. I don't know.." she whispered.

"You don't know?" she shrieked when she saw Natsu stand just a few centimeters away from her. Blushing she looked up to him, but felt like she would freak out when their faces came closer. Was he leaning down or was it her who leaned up to him? Either way, she closed her eyes slowly when they were so close that she could smell the sunscreen scent, coconut.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Snapping their eyes open, they jerked away from each other. Lucy blushed even more, when she looked up to him, seeing him blush a deep color of red.

"I.. I'll go and get it.." she said, walking out from the room she walked over to the door and opened it, wanted to slam it shut when she saw who it was standing outside.

"What the hell?" a black haired woman asked, glaring at Lucy with ice blue eyes.

"Can I help you?" Lucy tried to ask as polite as she could without adding a angry tone.

"Yes, tell Natsu-kun that Dejina is waiting downstairs." oh how Lucy wanted to snap at the girl to go to hell.

"I will."

"You better do that, Blondie." turning around the girl named Dejina walked over to the stairs and walked down. Lucy slammed the door shut in anger, she hated that girl already.

"Who was it?" Natsu asked while he walked up to her, now fully clothed with a white T-shirt on.

"Some girl name Dejina is waiting for you downstairs." she said angrily, turning around she walked past him. Natsu made a confused face.

"Why would she wait for me?" he asked, turning to Lucy who had stopped by the bedroom door.

"I don't know, waiting for her boyfriend I guess." okay now Natsu was extremely confused, then he got the wink. Smirking he walked up to behind her, his hands following the length of her arms.

"Lucy, are you… jealous?" he asked, bowing his head down to her ear. Lucy tensed, the blush she had changed from just a faint color of red to dark scarlet.

"N-N..." feeling Natsu's hands sneak into hers, she gave up. Leaning her back against him, she shut her eyes close. Smirking the pink haired fire mage planted a kiss on her cheek, making he shriek in surprise and smack a hand over the place his lips had touched. "Na-Natsu what the heck?"

"What? Weren't I'm supposed to do that?"

"What do you mean?" flustered she turned around to face him. Natsu cocked a eyebrow.

"Well, I saw Alzack do that to Bisqa… so I thought it was some kind of friendly thing.." Lucy felt her heart sink to the bottom of her stomach, so he thought of them just as friends?

"Natsu, I think Dejina is waiting for you.." she said, taking her hand away from his, she walked past him, opened the door and walked outside from the hotel room. Natsu stood there confused. Thinking for a while he then realized what had made her mood change.

"Why can't I just shut my mouth!" he growled at himself, bonking his head against the wall.

* * *

Again Lucy sat alone, but now in the sand, close to the water so her feet got wet. Small tears falling down to the white sand.

"Hey girly." a man's voice came from behind, who she ignored. "Hello, I'm talking to you." felling something grab her arm, she snapped her head up, making the man look at her with a startled face.

"Let go off me, moron." she hissed, jerking her arm away from the man's grip. Attempting to get up she was violently pushed down with her back against the sun. Screaming she started to hit the man, but it was like to try to break a stone on the middle. "Let go off me!"

"Hehe, feisty little thing you're huh?" Lucy was about to scream again, when a familiar shadow came from behind the man.

"Get hell away from her." a growling voice came. The man turned his head around, facing a angry looking Natsu.

"Eh, what will you do if I refuse, Pinky?" it was to click on a button on Natsu. Taking a hold of the man's shoulder, Natsu took him away from Lucy.

"_I will send you to the fucking hell of pain._" the pink haired dragon slayer hissed, his right hand set on fire. The man's face paled.

"O-Okay.. Sorry man!" Natsu let go of the man's shoulder, looking after him while he ran away, probably he needed to change underwear.

"N-Natsu.." looking down to his side, Natsu held his hand out for her. Taking his offer, she got up. Somehow she felt colder, hugging herself she shivered. Seeing this, Natsu took of his shirt and handed it to Lucy.

"Here." he said, smiling a little when she gladly accepted his shirt and took it on.

"Natsu/Lucy I'm sorry." both of them said in unison.

"You first, Luce.."

"No you…"

"Lucy, I'm sorry if I made you sad, if I did… I'm just sorry, and instead of just run away can you please tell me what's bothering you?" he asked, taking her hand in his. "I mean, it's hard for a guy to actually read what a girl think is wrong.."

"Natsu, breath." Lucy giggled, looking at him. Natsu blushed, looking at her shyly. The blonde haired mage took her hand away from his, making him feel a bit sad, but then she wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a tight hug. Smiling he closed his eyes and hugged her back by sneaking his arms around her waist. Suddenly his ears caught the sound of rolling water.

"Huh, Lucy…"

"Yeah?"

"BIG WAVE!"

_SPLUOWSH!_

Lucy felt her the soft, and wet sand press against her back, her whole body wet and something was dripping down on her face. Opening her eyes she looked into Natsu's black ones. "Well, that was refreshing.." she laughed a little. Natsu smirked, taking some of Lucy's hair away from her face, then he leaned down. Blushing Lucy again closed her eyes and laid her arms around his neck.

Kissing Natsu was the best she had ever experienced. That mouth of his had spat more curses and other hard words that she could count, was softer then a pillow. Blushing a deeper shade of red, she hugged him down to her so theirs bodies were pressed against one another.

_One thing she know, is that this was the best day of her life._

* * *

_**NYAHAHAHHAH! I HAVE RE-UPLOADED THIS TWO-SHOT! :D the rating is changed to M and ask the Admin why it's not a T instead.. -.-'**  
_

_**Anyhow, hope you will review this :3 **_

_**Love F-T-K~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**~Beach Lovers II~**_

Natsu slowly opened his eyes when he heard a knocking came from the door to the hotel room. Yawning he let his arms around Lucy carefully release her, immediately the blonde haired mage groaned, searching for the warmness from his body. Smiling he kissed her forehead before getting up from the bed to answer who ever it was on the other side of the door.

Opening the door he stared at the person in shock. "Hello Natsu-kun~" Dejina laid her arms around his neck, hugging him close to her, a small smirk forming on her lip glossed lips. "Wanna teach me how to surf today?" she asked, looking at him, but just then her arms was forced away from his neck.

"Sorry, I'm going to spend the day with Lucy."

"Lucy..?" Dejina's ice blue eyes darkened with a murderous glint. "I see, well maybe some other time then." she said, smiling a little before walking off. Natsu stood at the doorframe, scratching the back of his neck he shrugged before closing the door. Walking back to the bedroom he saw that Lucy still was asleep. Smirking he slowly sneaked up beside her, attempting to scare her he bounced on her, his fingers tickling her sides. Shrieking the Stellar mage snapped her eyes open, a fist flying towards Natsu to be caught in his palm.

"Natsu!" she growled, trying to get him off her body, but it wasn't easy since he had all the muscles. "Get off me you fire spitting dragon!" Natsu laughed at her choice of names to call him.

"Make me." he teased, flicking her nose with his index finger. Lucy smiled softly at the playfulness glint in his eyes. Cupping his face in her hands, she kissed him slowly. Natsu smiled into the lip locking season, seeing her chance, Lucy bit his lower lip hard enough to make the pink haired dragon slayer jerk backwards.

"That was easy.." she mumbled, giggling when she saw Natsu's face expression.

"You _bit_ me!" he exclaimed, rubbing his lower lip with his index finger.

"Yeah, so what?" Lucy cocked a eyebrow teasingly, a smirk formed on her lips, and Natsu didn't miss the mocking tone she had. Growling playfully he again jumped on her, hovering over and her wrists in his right hand.

"You will be punished with…" he made an dramatic pause, which made Lucy look silently at him. "my special tickling technique!"

"Aaah, Natsu! No!"

~õ~

The rest of the team Natsu, adding, Levy, Wendy, Gajeel and the two exceeds they saw Natsu and Lucy walk down, hand in hand, which took their attention directly.

"Squinty eye and Lucy? Wow, that was shocking.." Gray said, scratching the back of his head. Erza shook her head.

"You were just to blind to see it from the start." the red head said, smiling.

"Morning, mina-san." Lucy greeted them with a smile, while Natsu just came with the classic 'Yo!'.

"Morning love-birds." the ebony haired man teasingly said, making Lucy blush. "How was the night? _Pleasurable _I guess?" Natsu snapped a irritated glare at him to shut up.

"That's non of your concern, stripper."

"Say that again, Tabasco freak!"

"With _pleasure_!"

"Do I hear fighting?" Erza said, giving the two boys the ultimate death glare. Natsu and Gray was fast with flung their arms around each others shoulders.

"No! We are not!"

"Aye!"

"There goes Happy number 2.." Lucy sighed. Wendy smiled at the scene, but something moved in the corner of her eye, making her looking at the direction, but found nothing there. Gajeel, who noticed that, looked after too.

"Did you see something, Wendy?" he whispered. The young dragon slayer narrowed her eyes.

"Something, but not sure what is was.." she answered.

* * *

Dejina stood under a parasol, glaring daggers at the blonde haired girl, who was with Natsu, kissing each other. Digging her nails deeper into her arms, she gritted her teeth.

"Dejina, just forget about him."

"Shut up Seina!" the black haired girl snapped at her friend. "Blondie over there took away _my _boyfriend."

"Technically, he wasn't your boyfriend from the start you know." another girl said, her arms crossed. "So stop before you cause any trouble."

"Fine! I'll get rid of her by myself then!" stomping away, Dejina had already a plan to make the stupid blonde girl suffer.

"Natsu! Let me down!" Lucy yelled, while she was flung over the fire mage's shoulder.

"Not a chance, Luce." he laughed, walking out to the water until it got up to his torso. Then letting Lucy go so she fell face first down to the water. The Stellar mage spat and coughed while she got up to the surface.

"Natsu Dragneel! You're so dead!" attacking him with pushing so he got underwater, Lucy smirked, but ended up with a shriek when Natsu grabbed her around the hips, lifting her up to the air, then sitting her down on his shoulders.

"Got you!" he exclaimed, smiling up to a pouting Lucy. Turning to go out deeper into the water he let her go off his shoulder, but twisted her around and kissed her deeply. Not far away sat Dejina, anger boiling inside her body.

"Just watch it Blondie, your life will soon end."

* * *

"Just wait here while I go and get some things." Natsu said, kissing her forehead. Lucy nodded, looking at his figure, blushing when she saw how his back muscles moved with each step he took. Blushing she looked out to the sea, where which the moon shined down to, making the water give that 'starry night' feeling. Suddenly a sickening crack came from underneath her, curiously she looked over the edge, but then she felt something clasp around her wrist and after that a forcefully shove made her lost balance and fall down to the water, but before she completely got under the water, her eyes caught who it was that pushed her over the edge. Lucy's eyes widened when she recognized those ice blue eyes.

"Bye bye, blondie~" Dejina said, winking down to Lucy's disappearing figure under the water. Smirking she turned around to walk away when she was met with a pair of red eyes, before she could react, a shadow had passed her and the sound of someone diving into the water followed after.

Gajeel ignored the sting of salt water in his eyes, instead he looked in the water for Lucy, and then he saw the blonde mage her eyes wide open. Swimming towards her he saw that a anchor ball was attached with a chain was clasped around her wrist, making it impossible for the Stellar mage to get up to the surface. Transforming his left arm to the saw look alike thing, he cut the chain and then as fast as possible got up to the surface.

Just when he was a few meters away from the beach, he saw Natsu ran towards them. "What happened?" he asked, his voice filled with anger and concern.

"Some black haired chick but a anchor ball thing onto her and then pushed Bunny girl into the water." Gajeel answered handing over the unconscious Lucy. Natsu stared at him, like he didn't believe him at first, but then Gajeel pointed at the bridge were Dejina still stood at, staring at them. Something inside Natsu snapped.

"Take Lucy up to the beach and make Wendy check her up." he whispered. Gajeel nodded and took Lucy back and started to walk up to the beach, but not without looking after the now mad fire mage.

"H-Hey, Natsu-kun… what brings you here?" she asked, trying to act like she didn't had tried to drown the girlfriend to the pink haired Dragon slayer.

"You know very well why." he growled, both his hands set on fire, making him look even more scarier. Dejina swallowed thickly, backing away she stopped when she felt the edge of the bridge, looking over her shoulder, seeing the black sea stare back at her.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, Natsu-kun."

"I'm talking about that you tried to murder my Lucy." he spat, taking a step closer to her.

"What do you see in that ugly woman! _I'm_ so much better than her, every guy I have slept with thinks I'm the perfect one for them, but then I met you, and I felt this special thing that you and I are made for each other!" breathing heavily she looked into Natsu's dark eyes.

"You're not as beautiful as Lucy are, you're so far away that's possible." Natsu growled, taking another step closer to her. "If I ever see you again, your head will be ripped off by my own two hands." the final step made Dejina lost her balance and fall into the water. But soon she got up from under the water, spiting and coughing up water.

Hearing laughter come from the beach, Dejina looked up to see her 'friends' stand there and laugh at her. Angry she swam up to them, slapping Seina and the other girl hard enough to leave a mark for two days. "You two shut up!"

"That's it! Dejina, you have no friends anymore!" Seina grabbed the other girl, Jennie, and walked away. "Find some new, but that's if you _can_!" Dejina looked after them her eyes wide. Anger again filled her body making her scream in frustration.

"Fucking bitches!" she yelled after them, giving the finger.

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes, looking up to the ceiling of the hotel room Natsu and she shared. Hearing someone snore beside her, she looked to see Natsu fast asleep, but his left arm was protectively wrapped around her waist, hugging her close to him. Smiling she brushed some strands of his hair away from his face, apparently that made the Dire Dragon slayer open his eyes.

"Good, you're fine." he whispered, turning on his side, he hugged her closer. Lucy blushed but still she let herself into the hug. "I thought I lost you.." he whispered, inhaling the sweet scent of his Lucy in the crook of her neck.

"What? Lost me?"

"You don't remember what happened yesterday?" Natsu now got curious, lifting himself up in his left elbow, he leaned over her. Lucy shook her head.

"No… should I?" sighing in relief the pink haired fire mage leaned his forehead against hers.

"Just forget what I said, okay?" Lucy at first was going to complain when she got silenced with a kiss. Closing her eyes she wrapped her arms around his neck. Suddenly the door got kicked in.

"Natsu! Lucy! Time to get uuuoopp…" Happy slowly trailed of with his sentence while he stared at the scene in front of him. Gray and Erza stood behind him nodded at each other.

"Sorry for disturbing you two." the armored mage said, bowing down. Gray grabbed Happy by the tail and dragged him out from the room.

"Kid forbidden zoon, Happy." the ice alchemist said, smirking.

"What? Whyyy~?" the blue feline asked, looking utterly confused, while Erza closed the door to the bedroom.

"Well, let's come back some hours later, maybe then they are done doing it." she said, making Gray nod.

"What are you two talking about 'doing it'?" Happy asked. Both the mage shook their heads.

"No telling Happy." Gray said.

"Oh come on! Tell me~"

_|END|_

* * *

_**Nyaa... ^^ so here it is~ no lemon, like the summary said and it's still is rated M... quite irritating if you ask me -.-**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it eitherway~ and don't forget to review ^^ **_

_**Love F-T-K~**_


End file.
